


[Podfic] Oh, I Beg Your Pardon, We Appear to Be in the Wrong Universe

by Night (Night_Inscriber)



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Mind Meld, Parallel Universes, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night
Summary: The Doctor and Martha end up on the Enterprise, and, naturally, are thrown in the brig.





	[Podfic] Oh, I Beg Your Pardon, We Appear to Be in the Wrong Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oh, I Beg Your Pardon, We Appear to Be in the Wrong Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/263725) by [mithrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel). 



> I want to thank Mithrel for having Blanket Permission!
> 
> Because of the nature of the bingo card (and the Doctor), I read this rather animatedly. I suggest keeping it at a lower volume.

 

 

 **SFX:** TARDIS Landing and Take Off

 **Length:** 12:34

**Mobile streaming/download (at Box):** [mp3](https://app.box.com/s/vbtzzhkj90n2gk7l936n9n07xnqbthmq)

 

**Please check out[VeegiDawn's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/VeegiDawn/pseuds/VeegiDawn) podfic version [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4564002) and leave them (and the author) feedback!**

**Author's Note:**

> This fulfilled my Podic-Bingo Card: Read Quickly. It also fulfills the monthly challenge: Travel


End file.
